


twelve hours

by jusdefraise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Overall Sweetness, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Phone Calls, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, theyre in love your honor, theyre so tender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: “There’s a lot I’d do for you, Tooru,” Suga says softly into the receiver, and it sounds almost as if he’s whispering right into Oikawa’s ear instead of being half a world away.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for my very dear friend, t, who got me into haikyuu and now converted me to oisuga. i lob u very much pls accept this late christmas (early valentines?) gift!!
> 
> i've had writer's block for quite sometime now so i'm really excited to break my hiatus with my first haikyuu fic! i've only been in the fandom for a few weeks so pls be gentle w me heh i don't know much about japanese culture but i'm doing my best and i'll improve as i write more in the future!
> 
> this is part one! part two is halfway finished and there will be a spicy part three!! tags will be updated when those are uploaded.
> 
> anyway enough of me talking, pls enjoy!

“I hope you know it’s like 4am here and I have to shape the minds of the youth of Japan in a few hours.”

Oikawa can’t help the grin that overtakes his face as he sinks deeper into the couch cushions, stretching his legs out and sighing at the way his sore muscles relax.

“I missed your voice too much to wait until later,” he says teasingly, and he laughs when he hears Suga’s begrudging little sigh on the other end. He knows he shouldn’t call so early, especially since he knows Suga will answer no matter what, but he chooses to be a little selfish every once in a while.

“Did you have a good day?” Suga asks, a slight rustling in the background as he shifts around in bed. Oikawa can imagine the way his lover is snuggled up in the blankets, his silvery hair fanned out against the pillow and his sleepy eyes blinking slowly to keep himself awake, and the chasm in his chest deepens ever so slightly. “You only call this early if you really need to talk.”

Oikawa hums and rubs at his bad knee absentmindedly. The pain medication he took earlier is starting to kick in and the throbbing he had felt earlier settles into a dull ache. In a few more minutes, it’ll be completely gone and he can go back to functioning like a normal person. “You know me better than I know myself sometimes, Refreshing-kun. My knee was hurting so I called you to distract myself.”

“Did you ice it and take medication?” Suga asks, a sliver of worry beneath his calm tone. When Oikawa says yes, he makes a ‘hmph’ noise and says, “don’t wear yourself too thin, Tooru.”

“I know, Koushi,” Oikawa says placatingly. He smiles when he hears the happy noise Suga makes when he hears his first name said so tenderly. “If I get hurt, I’ll be left to fend for myself.”

“It’s quite bold of you to think that I wouldn’t hop on a plane to Argentina in a heartbeat if you did something so stupid,” Suga snorts and the noise is a little loud in Oikawa’s ears, but he just presses his phone closer. “I would swim the whole way there if I could.”

“And abandon the youth of Japan? Why, Sugawara-sensei, you couldn’t do that to them!” Oikawa jokes. His heart skips a beat when he hears Suga’s chuckle. “There’s a lot I’d do for you, Tooru,” Suga says softly into the receiver, and it sounds almost as if he’s whispering right into Oikawa’s ear instead of being half a world away. 

“I know, my love,” Oikawa says just as soft, just as tender. His eyes flicker to the calendar on the opposite wall, a big circle around a specific date. Three days away. “Koushi…”

“Yes?” Suga replies, and Oikawa knows he’s practically asleep, grip loosening on his phone if the extra rustling is any sign. 

“I love you very much,” Oikawa says. Suga doesn’t reply, and Oikawa closes his eyes to listen to the softness of Suga’s even breaths. “I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! this was quite short, but parts two and three will be longer! pls anticipate it~
> 
> since i am a full time college student in the middle of exams and major papers (i'm suffering lol), the next part will probably be uploaded sometime next week. i don't have an exact date but i will do my very best to upload it soon!!
> 
> pls leave me some kudos or a comment, as those always make my day!! if you want to get to know me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresitabbh) feel free to follow and talk to me abt hq (if i'm on private feel free to request to follow)! leave me a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fraisebbh) you have any questions or even potential prompts!
> 
> thank you again and please stay safe everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa simply smiles, guiding Suga to lay his head on his chest. He never thought he’d ever feel so safe and content lying on the floor of a kindergarten classroom, and yet life has ways of surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i am so sorry for taking so long to update. the week i intended to update a winter storm hit texas, i lost power for a few days and froze my ass off, and all my assignments and exams got pushed back a week. the weeks following that i went back to work, i got an internship, and i got swamped with school. it was extremely difficult for me to find the time to complete the chapter, but still, i'm sorry for leaving yall hanging.
> 
> second, the third chapter has not been written yet. since i am again in the middle of midterms and busy with my internship, it will probably be at least two weeks before it's uploaded. i hope this doesn't discourage anyone! i'll be trying to write during spring break but i don't want to make promises i can't keep.
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy this fluff monster of a chapter!

“Suga-sensei, look! I’m a monster alien!” a young girl yells, running around on the playground and chasing two of her friends. The kids shriek with laughter and try to defeat their monster alien friend in order to survive.

“That’s awesome, Ichika!” he calls back, a fond smile on his face. “Be careful! Don’t run on the playground.”

He gazes out into the play area, watching all his students expel their energy for the day. After a long nap, they’re all refreshed and itching to move about, so Suga figured they needed an early recess. 

He watches as a few students kick around a soccer ball, some students swinging on the swing set. He feels especially warm inside seeing a group of them tossing around a volleyball. He briefly thinks about his high school days, about sore muscles and red arms from non-stop receiving practice. And he thinks about Oikawa Tooru, about the sweetness of his smile, about the softness of his eyes, about the tenderness of his touch.

He hears the doors open behind him and a new group of children rush out, calling out to their friends in the other class. He smiles and greets his fellow teacher, making idle small talk as they watch over the kids. His gaze catches on the kids playing volleyball again. There’s more of them now that the other class has joined their recess. He wants to show them what he knows, to teach them a little more about the ins and outs of volleyball. He startles a little when he feels a nudge to his side.

“Go ahead, Sugawara-san,” his coworker says, her eyes wrinkling at the corners with a knowing look. “I know all about your volleyball days in high school. My son wanted to attend Karasuno High School after we heard about your success as a team. Go teach them a little something.”

Suga feels his face heat up and smiles gratefully, bowing slightly before heading over to show the kids a few moves. His own students cheer when they see him walk up, all of them talking over each other, asking him to show them something really cool. The students from the other class seem a little doubtful.

“You know about volleyball?” one little boy asked, lips pouted as if he really couldn’t believe a teacher at his school could know about something as awesome as volleyball. Suga laughs as his students go to defend him and tells the boy, “I used to play volleyball when I was younger.”

“Suga-sensei’s team was the best team ever! He knows a bunch of players for pro teams, even some players that play for the Japan team!” his student, Eita says, shaking the shoulders of the other boy slightly to emphasize how cool that is.

“He said his best friend plays on the other half of the world! That’s how good he is. We have his posters and Suga-sensei’s other friends’ posters all over our classroom,'' another kid, Hiroto, pipes up. The other children turn to Suga in awe and he simply ruffles their hair and gets to teaching.

By the time recess is over, he’s worked up a bit of a sweat yet he feels extremely content. He smiles the entire time he rounds up his kids and gets them into the building. _I can’t wait to tell Tooru about my day_ , he thinks to himself.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his kids yelling inside the classroom. The commotion causes the students still walking the halls to rush to the classroom and Suga tries to tell them to behave, but the kids don’t listen. Hiroto pauses in the doorway and Suga watches as his eyes go wide. He turns to Suga and exclaims, “Suga-sensei, your friend is here!”

Suga stops for a moment, confused. He wasn’t expecting any sort of visit from his friends and certainly not one that would cause such chaos like this one. He rushes to the door but what he sees makes his heart stop.

It’s Oikawa standing in the middle of his classroom, flowers in hand and surrounded by an army of five and six year olds. He looks up when he spots Suga in the doorway and instantly smiles that damn smile that gave Suga butterflies all the way back in high school. 

“Surprise, Refreshing-kun,” he says and it takes everything in Suga not to burst into tears on the spot. He feels so full of love and joy and relief that he could drown in it. He watches his kids talk over each other and try to get Oikawa’s attention and Oikawa looks so lost that it makes him laugh a little.

“Alright class,” he says, clapping his hands three times. “Let’s give our guest some space, okay? Everyone sit at your tables and we’ll welcome Oikawa-san properly.”

Oikawa lets out a breath of relief when the kids detach themselves from his legs and all rush to sit at their tables. He looks at Suga and gives him the most breathtaking smile. “For you, Sugawara-sensei,” he says, holding out the bouquet of pink roses, and he chuckles when he sees Suga’s cheeks color slightly. “I hope they help brighten up your classroom.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” Suga says. His voice shakes a little so he clears his throat and lets out a small hum. “I think the kids and I will enjoy them.” He sets the roses on his desk and turns to his class with a snap of his fingers.

“Alright class! Let’s welcome our guest, shall we?” He gestures for his students to stand and counts down, “1, 2…”

“Welcome to our class, Oikawa-san!” the class choruses together and Oikawa laughs, impressed.

“Thank you for having me,” he bows slightly and laughs when the kids let out cheers and shouts of excitement. He glances at Suga nervously, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, and Suga has to tamp down the urge to press kisses all over his face.

“Oikawa-san, since you decided to come in right before our last activity of the day, would you like to help us out?” Suga sends a sugar sweet smile to his partner, who tenses up slightly at the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of tiny humans for the rest of the day. Nevertheless, Oikawa agrees, most likely swayed by the pleading and begging from the students.

“The theme of our last activity today is love,” Suga says once his students have all sat at their desks and calmed down. A few of them get excited at the theme and a few rowdy students make grossed out noises. Suga can see Oikawa’s blush from the corner of his eye, his head ducked down as if he’s adjusting his apron. 

“We’re all going to go around and say some things that we love and then we’re going to spend the rest of the time drawing it. You can say anything! Your parents, your bike, your games, as long as you share one thing, alright?” he pauses and waits for their little heads to nod in understanding. “Now, Eita-kun, you start.”

One by one, the students say the things they love. A few say something funny, like their favorite sneakers or their toys, and a few say something touching, like their grandparents or best friends. They’re all so sincere with their answers, no matter how trivial or important the thing they love might be. However, the last student surprises Suga.

“I love Suga-sensei!” Hiroto exclaims, his smile wide and bright. Suga just blinks, taken aback. “Really?” he asks, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat. 

“Yes! Suga-sensei is really nice and cool and he teaches us about volleyball and he doesn’t get mad when we get questions wrong or when we make a big mess. I love Suga-sensei the most!” Hiroto says, and it takes everything in Suga not to grab him in his arms and give him a squeeze.

The rest of the class takes this as a signal to start declaring their love for their teacher and pretty soon, Suga has a few tears streaking down his cheeks. He feels something touch his cheek and turns to press his face into Oikawa’s hand, letting him wipe his tears.

“I love Suga-sensei, too,” Oikawa says, his eyes warm and soft. It just makes Suga want to cry harder. “I love Suga-sensei and volleyball.” The declaration startles a laugh out of Suga and he turns back to his students, wiping his face hastily.

“Thank you, everyone. I love you all very much too! Let’s get started on those drawings, okay? I’ll be posting them outside on the bulletin board, so let’s do our best!” Suga says, smiling his signature Suga-sensei smile. He gets Oikawa to help him hand out sheets of paper and boxes of crayons and markers.

For the rest of the day, Suga and Oikawa walk around the room talking with the children about their drawings. One little girl even asked why Oikawa wasn’t drawing a picture and eventually got him to sit in a tiny chair next to her to draw. It was so funny, Oikawa’s long legs tucked against his chest and his chin resting on his knees, glaring at the paper with utmost concentration, that Suga just had to take a picture to post online later. Once all the drawings were finished, the kids had playtime until their parents picked them up.

Suga spent most of his time going between playing along with the kids and watching Oikawa get roped into his own playtime. When the last few kids were sent off with their parents, Oikawa had splayed himself out on the playmats, eyes closed and groaning like the dramatic person he is.

Suga unties his apron and folds it up neatly, tapping Oikawa so he can put it underneath his head. He lays down next to his partner and rests his head on the arm stretched out next to him.

“Kids are exhausting,” Oikawa mumbles, tilting his head slightly so he can pout at Suga. “How do you do this everyday, Refreshing-kun?” Suga just smiles and scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s waist.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to visit?” Suga asks, sighing when Oikawa starts to rub small circles on his arm. “You kinda caught me off guard.”

Oikawa shrugs slightly, grinning when he sees that he’s jostled Suga from his position on his arm. “I wanted to surprise you. I thought it’d be more fun that way. Also… About visiting...” He trails off and bites his lip. He gives Suga a slightly nervous yet excited look.

“What?” Suga shifts so he’s leaning on one arm, staring down at Oikawa. “Are you not staying for long?”

“On the contrary, my love. I’ll be staying the entire off season. I hope your bed has enough room for two,” Oikawa says cheekily, and an absolutely radiant smile blooms on his face. Suga gapes at him for a moment in disbelief before swooping down and capturing Oikawa’s lips in a searing kiss.

“Tooru! Are you serious? Please tell me this isn’t a joke!” Suga pleads, pulling back only to look his lover in the eyes. When he sees nothing but earnest, pure joy, he peppers kisses all over Oikawa’s face, teary eyed all the while.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Koushi-kun,” Oikawa says sweetly. He grabs Suga’s face and presses a soft, slow kiss to his lips. He pulls back and gently kisses the beauty mark right below Suga’s eye. “I’ll be around for so long, pestering you so much you’re gonna wish I was still in Argentina.”

“No,” Suga says immediately, leaning into Oikawa’s touch. “That could never happen. I missed you too much for that to happen.”

Oikawa simply smiles, guiding Suga to lay his head on his chest. He never thought he’d ever feel so safe and content lying on the floor of a kindergarten classroom, and yet life has ways of surprising him. “I missed you, too. I love you, Koushi.”

“And I love you, Tooru,” Suga says back softly. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh i hope that was okay to make up for the lack of a chapter this past month! hopefully, it won't be another month before chapter 3 is uploaded! this is a big reason why i don't write chaptered fics lmao
> 
> chapter 3 will have sexy times. tags will be updated accordingly, however if smut isn't your thing, you can stop right at this chapter!! the next one is just for the horny oisugists.
> 
> pls leave me a little kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/fresitabbh) [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/fraisebbh)


End file.
